Lost Files
by LeisaTheGreat
Summary: Just a mish-mash of random scenes that never quite made it into my fanfics. From out-of-place hurt/comfort to ridiculous violence and senseless danger... Enjoy! XD (The genres are loosely based on the majority of the 'chapters') REVIEWS make me very happy! :D
1. Excerpt from Captivated

_**A/N: So I was rummaging through some old files and found a few scenes that I totally forgot about. They didn't quite make it into any of my fanfics but I figured they're decent and might as well post them! (Yeah, if any of you read from Fareway, the idea is similar to her deleted scripts but I actually didn't think of doing that until I found those files.) So...no copyright or anything intended. Just similar ideas. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Excerpt One: (the original chapter 4 from Captivated, got replaced by the current chapter 4.)<strong>_

"DAD!" Hiccup shouts as he throws open the prison door. A chill creeps down his spine when he sees how eerily dark and empty the hallway is. Astrid rushes in behind him, her hand immediately finding his good arm and grabbing ahold of it.

"Don't go to far by yourself!" She whispers. "We have no idea what we'll find."

Hiccup gulps, not liking the sound of that. "Why isn't he here?" He asks, quietly. "Where would he go...?"

"I don't know." She admits, noting the tone of concern in her friend's voice. "But I'm sure he's fine. We just have to find him."

"Gobber was on guard duty tonight..." Hiccup recalls. "But he's not here either." A twinge of fear assaults his heart as he leads Astrid further down the hall. What if Aragwen did something to them...? What if she...? Hiccup bites his lip, shutting those thoughts out. No, no way. No way he's dead...

The kids slink down the gloomy passage, clinging to each other for dear life. Their boots tapping across the stone floor and Hiccup's creaking metal leg makes a rather formidable soundtrack as they grow closer and closer to the door on the other end. A small amount of light shines through the narrow window cut into its wooden surface.

A light at the end of the tunnel... Great.

Hiccup reaches out with a trembling hand. He grabs the handle and slowly pulls the entrance open, wincing at its long, dramatic groan. Astrid's hand tightens around his arm and he finds himself wrapping his own injured arm around her waist, pulling her close as they take a sheepish step inside.

"No need to be shy." A voice suddenly says.

Both teens nearly scream when it suddenly breaks the silence. Aragwen's voice... Hiccup sucks in a breath. Her cell door is...open. _Oh no...oh gods no... _He grinds his teeth together, releasing Astrid and taking a confident step into the cell block. He looks around, not seeing where she is.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAD?!" He demands, furiously.

Astrid follows him, her protective instinct kicking in. "Tell us!"

"Your dad..." She purrs, thoughtfully. "Hmmm...oh yes."

Hiccup growls as he glares into the darkness. Where is she?! The only thing he can see is a little, flickering lantern hung on the wall. A guard's lantern, by the looks of it. Gobber _was_ here, after all.

Aragwen giggles as if her words are hilarious. "You have to understand, Hiccup...your father came here to kill me. I _had_ to do something..."

His heart sinks. "No..."

"Oh yes!" She laughs, her voice echoing off the walls and bouncing every which way. Hiccup's head spins with the disorientation of it. "What's it like, Hiccup?" She hisses, her voice suddenly very close.

He spins around, coming face to face with the witch herself. Her blazing azure eyes a mere inch from his.

"Your father is _dead_ because of _you_!" She snarls.

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiccup screams, his hands clutching his head, his eyes pressed shut. He feels Aragwen's hands on him, holding him still. He twists away, thrashing violently to escape her clutches. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He cries, desperately.<p>

"Hiccup!" Someone shouts. "Get ahold of yourself!"

Get _ahold_ of himself?! How is he supposed to do that?! His father is DEAD! Aragwen _killed_ him! Oh _gods_! This is soooo wrong! He lets out a choked sob, not caring who sees.

"Hiccup!" The person's voice is still firm but he can hear sadness in it, tenderness. "Come on, son! Snap out of it!"

_Son...? _ A horrible pain stabs through his head and he finds himself curling into a ball on his side, his breaths are fast and panicked. His lungs scream for more air but every time he inhales, his vision blurs and his chest aches.

A hand touches his shoulder and he yelps, quietly. The voice is full of sadness when it says, "Please, Hiccup. Just relax."

And, against his better judgement, Hiccup finds himself...comforted by the voice. His feverish gasping slows a bit and the pain in his head diminishes. His body is still shaking violently, though. No changing that.

"It's alright, son. Just breathe..."

"Hiccup...?" Great. Another voice. But this one is a girl's voice. "Hiccup, please wake up." She whispers. "It's okay. You're safe now!"

_It's not me I'm worried about... _He thinks, dully. _Dad is still dead... Aragwen...murdered him! And it's all my fault! I never should have let him leave! I-I could've gone with him! I could have helped..._

"Hiccup," The first voice says again. "Can you hear me? Say something."

Before he even knows what he's doing, the word leaves his mouth. And as soon as it does, another sob escapes him. "Dad..."

* * *

><p>Stoick stares down at his son. Hiccup is curled into fetal position, his body trembling, tears streaking his face. What on earth did Aragwen do to him...? He thinks back to when he had been standing in the prison with Gobber. They had just finished their conversation about whether or not to kill Aragwen and start a war. They had decided against it.<p>

But that's when he heard a door slam open and Hiccup shout his name. He'd sounded so terrified, so desperate. And Stoick went running, afraid of what could have happened. He threw open the door that separated them and found Astrid standing over Hiccup's unconscious form. She looked shocked, her eyes wide.

Stoick had demanded to know what happened and Astrid told him that Hiccup simply collapsed as soon as he stepped in the door. That's when the screaming started...

Hiccup had screamed so loud that a flock of Terrible Terrors outside fled from the tree they were sitting in. It sounded like someone was killing him, although he wasn't injured beyond his arm wound.

Suddenly, Astrid gasped. "It must be Aragwen!" She shouted. "She must be...pushing him to hallucinate or something!"

And so Stoick had wasted no time in scooping his son into his arms and rushing out the door, Gobber and Astrid in tow. As soon as they left the building, Hiccup had stopped screaming...although nothing else changed. He was still shaking and whimpering and totally unresponsive.

Until now, that is.

"Dad..." Hiccup sobs, broken-heartedly.

And that's enough for Stoick. He leans over and pulls Hiccup into his arms, ignoring the weak protests from his semi-conscious son. He holds the shivering boy to his chest, wrapping his strong arms around the boy's shoulders.

Astrid and Gobber are sitting beside him, their expression twisted in pain at having to watch their friend suffer so horribly.

Hiccup's breaths hitch, his face buried in Stoick's tunic. At first, there seems to be no change. Then, slowly but surely, his panicked gasps slow down and he stops fighting his father's embrace. "D-Dad..." He whispers, uncertainly.

"Yes. It's alright, Hiccup. You're safe now." Stoick says, stroking his child's hair. "Just relax...breathe..."

Hiccup follows the voice's advice and tries to relax. Could it be true...? Could this person really be his father...? If his body would listen to him, he would open his eyes and find out. But he's so tired...so...so...tired...

A small moan escapes Hiccup and he suddenly falls limp in his father's arms. Stoick gasps, holding him away so he can see his face. The boy's mouth is slightly ajar, his eyes closed.

"What happened?!" Astrid asks, hurriedly. "Is he okay?!"

"He's fine." Stoick assures her. "He passed out but he's fine." Without another wasted moment, he cradles the unconscious boy in his arms and stands up. "Come on. Let's get him home before anything else happens..."


	2. Abandoned One-shot

_**Excerpt Two: Abandoned One shot**_

_"This is Berk. While all the islands in our charming little archipelago almost always hover somewhere between 'chilly' and 'frost-bite inducingly bitter cold', Berk has a...special kind of miserable weather. Not only is it always frigid outside, it's also always very wet. And with conditions like that, it's very hard not to get sick. Especially when you have a needy dragon who insists on going flying everyday at four in the morning..."_

* * *

><p>"Oh for Odin's sake, Hiccup! What were you thinking?" Stoick demands as he gapes at his shivering, sniffling son. His tunic and fur vest are soaked, his helmet dripping with rain water. It's currently pouring outside, as well as <em>just <em>above freezing temperatures outside. And his son decided it was a good idea to go _flying_?

"Uhh..." Hiccup blushes as he tries to kick off his boot with his prosthetic, only to slip on the puddle of water he created when he came inside. "That Toothless wasn't gonna let me sleep until we did a few laps around the island...?"

Stoick sighs and cuts a dirty look at the dripping dragon who is currently licking his scales dry in the far corner of the room. Toothless senses he's being looked at and glances up, only to coo happily at his Rider's father in response. Berk's chief shakes his head and turns back to Hiccup. "Well change out of those clothes before you catch a col-"

"ACHOO!" Hiccup nearly doubles over with the force of his sneeze.

"Nevermind. Too late."

Hiccup laughs, nervously. "Sorry, Dad..." He says, sniffling.

But Stoick only shakes his head again. "Just go change out of those wet clothes. I've got a meeting to attend at the Great Hall, will you be alright by yourself?"

"Of course!" Hiccup assures him. "Besides, I won't be by myself. I've got Toothless." He says, motioning to the Night Fury who is now asleep by the fireplace, snoring quietly.

"Oh that's reassuring." Stoick rolls his eyes and heads for the door. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"I'll be here." Hiccup tells him, grinning awkwardly. As soon as his father leaves, he breathes a big, irritated sigh and turns to Toothless. "See? This is exactly what I was talking about this morning!"

The dragon cracks open one, uninterested green eye.

"Humans just aren't rain proof like dragons." He grumbles as he peels off his saturated vest and hangs it over the fireplace to dry. "If I really do get sick, I'm blaming you."

Toothless only tilts his head coos, not seeming too worried. He watches his little Rider head for the stairs that lead to his room. He thinks about following...but then remembers how tired he is and lays back down with a huge yawn. Hiccup won't get sick, he tells himself. It was just a little rain. Even humans aren't _that_ fragile! ...Right? He opens his eyes again, perking his ears at the sound of Hiccup muddling around upstairs as he changes into dry clothes. Is it just him...or do his human's footsteps sound...slower than usual? And why does he keep sniffling...?

The dragon nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of Hiccup sneezing again. He leaps to his feet and stares at the archway to the boy's room. Is he okay?!

See, dragons don't really sneeze so the first time he heard one was from Hiccup a few months ago. Needless to say, the sudden sound had sent Toothless scrambling across the room and into the wall, his heart pounding. Of course, Hiccup had laughed at him and apologized for scaring him, only to explain that sneezes are normal and happen when a human gets a tickle in their nose. But it also happens when they get sick...and Hiccup has sneezed twice now!

What if he _does_ get sick? Toothless whines and heads for the steps, wanting to make sure his friend isn't dying or something...

* * *

><p>"Stupid tunic..." Hiccup grumbles as he struggles to pull the scratchy shirt over his damp skin. But the fabric keeps getting stuck and he's finding it increasingly difficult to keep his patience. After tripping twice and eventually flopping down on the edge of his bed, he manages to yank it down over his head and then the rest of the way over his chest and stomach. "Thank Thor..." With that, he stands back up and gathers his wet clothes into a ball, tossing them into a basket to be dried later.<p>

It's at this point that Toothless suddenly appears in the doorway, eyeing his Rider with a suspicious look on his reptilian face. His tail flicks back and forth, sweeping over the edge of the staircase like that of an overgrown house cat. He coos at Hiccup and tilts his head.

"What?" Hiccup wonders, folding his arms. "Are you hungry now or something? Because I'm not going outside anymore today."

Well, truth be told, Toothless _is_ a little hungry...but that's not why he's here, of course. The dragon slinks into his human's room, pupils narrow as he sniffs the boy. Can you tell a person is sick by their scent? Toothless can't tell... Hiccup _does_ smell a little odd but that might just be wet-human smell.

Hiccup arcs an eyebrow as his dragon creeps closer, droning as he sniffs the boy's neck, tickling him. Hiccup laughs and shoves him away. "I'm fine, buddy." He says, now understanding that the Night Fury is just worried about him. "I'll take a nap and be good as new."

A nap? Toothess narrows his eyes. Hiccup never takes naps. Why would Hiccup take a nap? His jaw drops open in realization. Hiccup really _is_ getting sick, isn't he?! It's the only explanation!

With a low, serious growl, Toothless pushes his Rider backwards onto his bed as if to say, 'Rest. Now.' He backs up once the boy is safely on the bed and lays down beside him, acting as a guard.

"Tooth-less!" Hiccup tuts. "Don't be-"

The dragon growls, baring razor-sharp retractable teeth. Hiccup's eyes go wide and he shrinks away, laying back down. Toothless nods and relaxes as well, closing his eyes but keeping his ears perked so he'll notice if his human pulls any funny business like trying to sneak away.

Hiccup groans and shakes his head. _Well, I did want to take a nap... _He remembers as he tugs his thick quilt up to his chin and shuts his eyes. _I guess I have no choice now. _He yawns, noticing a slight pain in his throat when he does. Then, after a moment of silence, he drifts off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Astrid jogs down the slippery, muddy dirt path outside her house. She tries to stay under the cover of various roofs as she makes her way toward the center of town. A little, ornery smile touches her lips when she remembers that Dragon Training has been canceled today because of the weather. Now she intends to drop by the blacksmith stop and see what Hiccup is up to. Because, surely, if he's not training dragons, he's inventing something.<p>

And besides, with all the rain, she can't go flying or else she'll end up with a nasty cold. And who would want that? So she's got nothing much else to do. So blacksmith shop it is!

It takes about ten minutes for her to arrive, dodging getting wet like she is. But as soon as she does, she throws open the door goes inside, reveling at the heat and dryness within the shop. No wonder Hiccup likes to be here when it rains! It's practically heaven on earth... She sighs and glances around the little front room. Neither Gobber nor Hiccup to be seen.

"Hello?" She calls. "Anyone here?"

"Oh, hang on a second, Astrid!" Gobber yells from somewhere else in the tiny shop. A moment later, he staggers out, a huge chunk of raw iron cradled in his beefy arms. "Hey there, lassy! What can I do you for? Need your axe sharpened again?"

"Um, no. No thanks." She says, glancing at the door to her friend's workshop. "Isn't Hiccup here?"

"No, he never came in this morning." Gobber tells her as he begins to heat the slice of iron in a furnace. "It's a shame too, I was hoping he could help me come up with some better measurements for a sword I want to make!"

"Oh," She frowns, planting her hands on her hips. "I guess he's still at gome then."

"Sure is." The blacksmith agrees. "His father stopped by a few minutes ago and said the boy was coming down with a cold. Something about flying in the rain..."

Astrid groans and rolls her eyes. _Hiccup, you idiot. _Then, she offers a polite smile to Gobber says, "Thanks, I'm gonna go check on him, make sure he isn't dying or anything."

"You do that." Gobber says, absently. He's still very focused on heating the iron for his new sword.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock...<em>

Astrid frowns as she knocks on the door for the fourth time. Hiccup is clearly home because his boot is sitting outside on the steps. So why won't he answer? With an uncomfortable sigh, she thinks about just going in. But what if he's asleep or something? She wouldn't want to wake him up.

Just as she's about to simply walk away, she hears the sound of heavy feet trodding down the steps. And rather quickly too. Suddenly, a dragon-esque face fills the front window. Toothless forces a gummy smile at her and coos, although most of the sound is muffled by the glass.

Astrid giggles at the sight of him. He disappears from the window and suddenly she hears him pawing at the door from the other side. Taking that as an invitation to enter, she opens the door and the Night Fury rushes out, licking her cheek. He seems almost...relieved to see her.

"What's the matter, Toothless?" She asks, scratching the dragon's chin. "Where's Hiccup?"

At the sound of his human's name, Toothless's ears perk and he pulls away from her before rushing inside and back up the stairs. Astrid doesn't hesitate to follow him. Night Furies are smart so there's no doubt in her mind that he's trying to tell her something.

She jogs up the steps, growing concerned when she begins to wonder where Hiccup could be during all this... Then she sees him, laying in his bed. The quilts are tugged up over his nose, his body shivering a little below the covers.

_So that's what Toothless wanted to tell me. _She decides. _Hiccup really is sick. _She sighs and shakes her head.

Hiccup is still fast asleep, although it looks to be a fitful rest. His face is very red and he's shaking. He must have a fever...and a pretty high one at that...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry I never finished this...I just got serious writer's block with it so...yeah. Sorry.**_


	3. Rewritten Scene from Ice

_**Rewritten Scene from "Ice"**_

"GAH!" Hiccup sputters, gasping, as he finally breaks the surface of the water. By doing so, he smacks his nose on the roof of the cave, which is only about three inches above water-level at this point. The cave is flooding.

Hiccup coughs, trying desperately to rid his lungs of the burning saltwater that fills them. He reaches out, blindly grabbing at the walls for something, _anything_ to keep him afloat. It's rather hard to swim with only one leg, after all. The drenched boy tips back his head, fighting to keep the waves from filling his mouth, but fails. Surge after surge of icy ocean floods into his mouth, running down his throat and doing an excellent job of choking him.

His searching hands finally find a slippery hand-hold and he grabs on, pushing himself further out of the water, so that his forehead is pressed to the rocky surface of the cave's ceiling. He swipes some saltwater out of his face and, through burning eyes, manages to pinpoint the exit of the cave.

"Thank Thor..." He coughs and begins clawing his way toward the entrance. _I might actually make it out of here...! _Hiccup grabs another pore in the wall and tugs himself along, madly kicking with his one, good leg. But even that doesn't help much. This water is so, achingly cold that his body feels numb. His hands are bright red from the severe chill and shaking from the strain of keeping him upright. His eyelids fight him as well as the cold slowly chews away at his consciousness. There are bits of frost clinging to his hair and eyelashes as well as his soaked body is exposed to the freezing air. His breaths puff out in little, white clouds that appear far too small for how hard he's gasping.

"Come on...Come on..." He growls to himself, trying not to think about how he'll have to dive back under the surface again. That's the only way to get to the cave's exit. But the mere idea of submerging his face again is gut wrenching. "I can do this...I can do this..." He tips his head back and sucks in a lungful of air. Squeezing his eyes shut, he lowers himself under the icy water once again.

The cave had been dark before but now that all the remaining sunlight is being muffled by water, it's absolutely pitch black. Hiccup can't see his hand in front of his face as he wades toward the exit.

His heart is hammering so hard against his ribs that it almost hurts. He'll need to breathe again soon but he's so close...he doesn't want to resurface yet. _I can make it! _He tells himself. _Just a little further...!_

He reaches out with clumsy hands and grabs the hole that will lead him out into open water. _I can do this...! Almost there...!_ Kicking as hard as he can, Hiccup yanks himself out of the cave.

His head bursts through the surface and he inhales as deeply as possible. His aching, tired, freezing, shaking body bobs up and down as the waves roll around him. Stars flash in his vision from the lack of oxygen as he swam up. _Oh gods...that was too close..._ He closes his eyes and takes another breath, reveling in the feeling of relief it provides. His head is spinning, his whole body is trembling. _I need...to get to land... _He reminds himself, suddenly feeling sort of sluggish.

He's cold.

Really cold.

Hiccup swims toward the shore, dragging his lazy limbs through the water. Why is it suddenly so difficult to move? He reaches the beach within a few more minutes. The land looks like a slice of heaven to him. He can't _wait_ to get out of the water.

And yet, as soon as he reaches the shore, he finds it very hard to actually pick himself up and walk. So instead, he crawls out of the tide. Standing would have just meant him falling over anyway, he doesn't have his prosthetic... How could he have forgotten that?

He isn't gasping anymore and he feels oddly...calm. His shivers have reduced, even though he's still bitter cold. He can't feel his fingers as he collapses into the sand. Somewhere deep down in his logical, reasonable mind, he knows.

_This is...just like the time Gobber and I went camping... _He muses as he curls his deadened fingers through the sand. He gazes at them with half-lidded eyes. _Our fire went out because it started to rain...I was so cold I thought I was gonna freeze to death..._ A weak little smile tugs on his lips at that memory. _Gobber told me I had... _He struggles to remember the word. _Hypothermia. _

A small sigh leaves him and he gives up trying to move his hands. He can't move. He's simply too weak, and tired, and cold... But at this point, he can't bring himself to care. He's just...so...

_Tired._

His eyes fall shut and the rest of the world just...fades away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: If you've read my story Ice, you'll probably recognize where this fits. If not, I don't want to spoil anything for you so I'll leave it as is. :) Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop a review!**_


	4. Summer on Berk - abandoned one shot-

_**Summer on Berk**_

_**A/N: I'm thinking of writing a similar story with multiple chapters (just more pointless friendship fluff) but I've been writing this for AGES and it's going nowhere so... *awkwardly shoves it in Lost Files***_

_**(If this ever disappears from Lost Files, it means I'm going to alter some of it and use it in an actual story)**_

* * *

><p>Where winter in Berk lasts most of the year, summer on this dreary little island only lasts a few precious weeks. It's a time of moderately warm weather and sweet-smelling breezes. The ice and snow finally begin to melt, being replaced by the beginning sprouts of lush grass and frail flowers. In the past, the adult vikings preferred winter over summer, though. Why? Because dry, warm air makes for easier fires and, in a place where dragons are your worst nemesis, you'll need as much water and snow as possible to combat the spread of flames.<p>

However, things have changed on the island of Berk. Dragons and Vikings are no longer enemies. Summer is no longer a synonym for 'death by forest fire'. So maybe, just maybe, the warmest season on this frozen archipelago can be more than just the busiest time of year for the fire brigade...

* * *

><p>"WHOO-HOO~" Hiccup howls in utter delight as he and Toothless spin through the rosy, early morning sky. The tiny Viking laughs freely, reveling in the warmth of the wind in his hair. Vanilla colored clouds whisper around them, feeling like breaths of mist against their heated skin. For once, their flight isn't frost-bite inducingly cold. He can actually <em>feel<em> his cheeks!

And he isn't the only one enjoying the toasty summer day. Toothless's body rumbles with purrs as he arcs into another mid-air somersault, letting his wings fold against his sides for maximum speed. Just for show, he fires off what his quirky human has named a 'plasma blast' into the air above them, earning an impressed snicker from the boy.

"Nice morning, isn't it, bud?" Hiccup calls out over the roar of wind in his ears. He feels, rather than hears, Toothless respond with an affectionate croon. The dragon steals a glance back at his friend, parting his leathery lips just enough that his forked tongue flaps out. This earns him the response he was looking for: an amused giggle from the boy, complete with freckled dimples and peek of his buck-teeth.

Toothless snorts in a way that imitates human laughter. His little human is so strange. Then, fanning open his massive wings, he catches a gale of wind and rises through the air. The two friends end up diving into the thick clouds like a pair of dolphins in water, Hiccup leaning in at just the right moments so as not to throw off their balance as they bank a bit to the right.

This twist in their flight pattern brings them soaring above that familiar patch of land they've named 'the cove'. Both the human and dragon smile to themselves as they pass over it. That is where they first met...

The cove is now overflowing with healthy grass and twisting vines, sprouting with flowers of every vibrant shade imaginable. The pool of water at its center glitters in the sunlight, appearing to almost wink at them.

And that's when Toothless gets an idea... Without his Rider's consent, he shifts his wings to an angle so they're banking in the right direction. Hiccup gasps, feeling the tail fin beginning to creak shut at the sudden movement and fumbles with the pedals to keep it open.

"Toothless!" He protests. "What are you doing?"

But of course the Night Fury can't answer his question. So instead, he perks his ears in anticipation and guides the boy's movements so they'll end up in the right place. Hiccup frowns, not understanding what his dragon is up to but obediently follows his silent directions, expertly reading the creature as if their minds are somehow connected.

Eventually, they find themselves hovering above that winking lake. Hiccup arcs an eyebrow, still curious what Toothless has in mind. "Bud, what's up? You want to land there...?" He can tell by the way his dragon slows the flapping of his wings, steadily lower their elevation. Hiccup is confused, normally Toothless does everything in his power to prolong their flying... But now he _wants _to land?

With a curious shrug, he says, "Alright then." And he nudges the foot pedals in just the right way so that in a few seconds, the two friends are gently landing in the grassy meadow.

Hiccup unbuckles himself from the saddle and slides off, gazing around their secret cove in quiet admiration. It really is beautiful this time of year. He smirks to himself and glances back at Toothless, who is watching him intently.

The dragon coos and sits down on his bottom, tail waggling back and forth like a large dog. He wants something but Hiccup isn't sure what... So with a little shrug, he paces to the edge of the lake and plants his hands on his hips. Why would Toothless want to land here, of all places? If he were hungry, he would steer them home so Hiccup could find him some cod or something. If he were tired...well...nevermind, Toothless very rarely gets tired. But if he _were_, he would take them home, regardless. Not land in the cove. So why-?

Hiccup's thoughts are distracted by the sound of a huge splash. And a second later, his body is drenched by an enormous wave. Sputtering and coughing, he rubs his eyes to clear them of water. What just happened?! He blinks in surprise at the sight of his Night Fury.

Toothless is what caused the wave. He is now drifting beneath the water with only his eyes and ears above the surface, looking almost like a black alligator as he doggy-paddles over to where Hiccup is still standing by the shore.

"Toothless...?" Hiccup asks, his mouth quirked into an amused grin. "What are you doing?" From what he's figured out, dragons don't normally like water. After all, a wet dragon head can't light its fire and that causes a sense of insecurity in a dragon under normal circumstances. But clearly, it's not bothering Toothless much. In fact, by the looks of all those bubbles funneling from his submerged nose, he seems to be purring quite a lot.

Hiccup giggles at the sight of him and crouches down on the bank of the pond. "Okay, let me guess...you were hot? I suppose even you're not used to such warm temperatures." At the mention of that, he glances up at the sky, already blazing with hot rays of sun. He puffs out a breath and strips off his vest, not wanting to overheat.

At the sight of this, Toothless tilts his head. He always forgets that humans don't have real fur. That's just a fake layer insulation they use to make up for their lack of scales and thick skin. And Hiccup has taken a bit of it off...?

This perplexes him for some reason. He's seen his little human put _more_ layers on but almost never does he take them off. Is something wrong with him? Maybe he's getting sick from the heat? Toothless had that happen to him once when he was a hatchling, it wasn't pleasant.

So needless to say, he's worried that might happen to Hiccup. After all, he's still technically a hatchling, right? So with a tiny croon, he heaves himself a little further out of the water and, with slobbery gums, bites down on his Rider's tunic.

Hiccup has just enough time give a startled yelp before he's tugged head-first into the lake. The water breaks around him, spraying into the air as he thrashes about to right himself. A moment later, he pops back above the surface, shaking the water out of his hair.

"TOOTHLESS!" He gasps, glaring at the dragon. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

But the Night Fury only coos and paddles closer, nuzzling his human's cheek. And despite his confused annoyance, Hiccup can't fight the grin on that spreads across his face.

"Alright. You want to go swimming...?" He growls, almost threateningly. "Then we'll go swimming!" He lunges at Toothless, tackling him back under the surface of the lake.

Bubbles stream upward through the churning lake as Toothless retaliates, prodding the boy with his paws like a boxer until they're forced to resurface, giggling as they suck in lungfuls of air.

Toothless snorts laughter at the sight of his human. Dragons don't look much different when they get wet...but humans? Humans have hair which tends to take on funny shapes when it gets soaked. Now, Hiccup's russet locks have become entirely flat against his head, bangs stuck over his eyes as water drips down his cheeks and chin.

He grins almost bashfully at Toothless, pushing the drenched hair out of his line of sight. "Well..." He looks down at himself. His leather riding gear is probably ruined and it'll take weeks to dry his boots...er..._boot_. "I guess we didn't think this through, bud..."

But his dragon doesn't seem too concerned. Instead of fretting, Toothless swims to the other side of the lake, dunking his head under the pearly surface in hopes of catching a fish.

With a little sigh, Hiccup shakes his head and pulls himself out of the water, stumbling back onto the shore. He slides a couple of times in the mud but, remarkably, remains on his feet. Gazing up at the clear, azure sky, he plants his hands on his hips.

"At least there's no training today." Right then, Hiccup feels a scaly nose poke his back. He turns, finding Toothless staring at him with wide, green eyes. There's a fish hanging out of his mouth. "Wow, you caught one...that was fast." He says, trying not to sound too disgusted at the memory of last time Toothless wanted him to eat raw fish... Shivering, he swallows his nausea and smiles. "Good job, bud."

But the dragon tilts his head, ears perking curiously. He coos behind the mouthful and stares expectantly at the boy. Another silent moment passes and finally, Toothless flicks his eyes down to his prey.

And Hiccup's own eyes widen. "Uhhh, no thanks." He says, patting his stomach. "I'm not hungry. But you go ahead..." He insists.

The Night Fury narrows his eyes suspiciously, hesitating for a second. In which time, his Rider's smile becomes more awkward than innocent. But, thankfully, Toothless decides it's not that important and proceeds to toss his catch into the air, swallowing it whole.

_Phew, that was close. _Hiccup shudders again, this time more from the slightly chilly breeze on his wet skin. He locates the fur vest he, thankfully, discarded before Toothless decided he wanted to go swimming and scoops it up, slipping it back on.

By now, his dragon has finished eating and is now trotting across the clearing toward a very familiar stack of rocks against the cliff wall. The Night Fury arcs his back, stretching like a cat with his paws out in front of him. He lets out a throaty yawn before crawling onto the stones and laying down, wrapping his tail around him.

Hiccup blinks in surprise. Is he planning on taking a nap now? Frowning, the Viking hurries over to remind him they need to get home...but that's when he realizes. _Do_ they need to go home right now? Sure, Stoick will probably wonder where they are...but eventually, he'll figure out that they've gone flying and he won't be too worried. Plus, there's no training today... For once, Berk's 'hero' and 'Dragon Conqueror' actually has a day off...!

He stares at Toothless for a moment, noticing how relaxed his companion seems. And then he glances down at himself. Dripping wet, chilly and anxious to return home...he remembers when he never had any responsibilities. When the village thought he was useless and he had all day to wander through the forest and play with Toothless. He doesn't get enough of those days now.

But here one is! Laying out in front of him and what does he want to do? Go home?! Quirking a defiant grin, Hiccup finishes closing the space between him and his dragon, only now, his intentions are much different.

He doesn't say a word as he sits down at the base of his friend's makeshift bed and pulls his notebook out of his vest. Smiling contently, he flips open to the next page and quietly allows his mind to wander, letting his pen drift across the page, creating whatever image it wants. He'll let Toothless nap for a while. Then, they have some serious goofing off to do!

* * *

><p>Hours pass and the sun has reached that point in its ascension that it now hangs directly above the cove, shedding its rays like a spotlight down into the lush valley. Toothless yawns groggily and begins to purr as he wakes up, gently lulled out of his nap by the heavenly warmth on his now-dry scales.<p>

The dragon's green eyes blink open and he stretches his front feet out, back arching downward like a cat. He rolls over and gazes around the cove, absently searching for his friend. Toothless finds him almost immediately.

Hiccup is no longer sitting where he was when his Night Fury had fallen asleep. Now, Toothless's human is a bit further away and laying on his back. His thin arms are folded behind his head and his eyes are closed. The boy's chest lifts and falls steadily, his mouth slightly ajar.

Toothless's eyes narrow when he realizes Hiccup is asleep. The Night Fury's ears fold back in slight irritation because he knows how hard it is to wake his teenage companion. Sometimes impossible. So with a small growl, he slinks down off his stone perch and over to Hiccup until he's looming above the napping boy, who is still quite oblivious to the world.

Toothless tilts his head in thought. His friend doesn't seem to be sleeping deeply, his eyelids flutter a bit and his foot even twitches a little. Maybe it won't be that hard to wake him this time. So carefully, the dragon lifts one of his paws and pokes his human's chest to jar him into consciousness.

The boy's brow furrows and he lifts a sleepy hand to swat his dragon away, his eyes never once opening. Hiccup grumbles and rolls over, muttering something like, 'not right now' to his friend.

But his Night Fury is not one to give us so easily, especially now that knows his Hiccup has fallen into a deeper sleep than he'd originally anticipated. It's time to _get up_ now! They have some serious quality time to catch up on! So Toothless growls quietly and lifts his paw again, this time jabbing it a little harder into Hiccup's side so the boy squeaks in surprise and has no choice but to wake up.

"Huhh, Toothless?" He asks through a yawn, glancing around almost in disorientation. The young Rider sits up and shakes his head in amusement. "Oh yeah...I almost forgot where we are." He chuckles sleepily.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yup... *sigh* That's as far as I took this one... Which is saddening because I like it but I just can't think of where to take it from here so, for now, here is where it stays.**_

_**I hope you at least liked this much of it XD**_


	5. Alternate Scenes from Siren Sung (ch 14)

**_Alternative_**_** "I love you scenes" from Siren Sung**_

* * *

><p>...<p>

And they all suck in a collective gasp as their Chief is suddenly blindsided by the queen's tentacle and sent flying across the beach!

Astrid opens her mouth to tell them to go, but they're gone before she even forms the first word, the wind of their dragon's wings so powerful it sends her tumbling backwards. Astrid scrambles back onto her hands and knees, flinching at the throbbing pain of her bandaged ankle. Fire explodes across the Siren's body and it shrieks, clawing at them as they attack.

"Astrid...?" Hiccup mumbles deliriously, but she ignores him, too focused on trying to decide if Stoick is alright. He was thrown pretty far...and he isn't moving. "Astrid...!" The drugged boy repeats, sounding annoyed.

"Not now!" She snaps, waving him off.

Hiccup sits up suddenly, causing Toothless to back pedal several feet. The dragon's eyes are wide as saucers, as if he can't believe what he's seeing. The delirious boy frowns and rubs his eyes, squinting through blurry, flashing vision at the battle field. Some distant part of his mind is still coherent and knows his friends are in danger...but his body is being very disobedient and seems to do the opposite of what he tells it to do. And to top that off, all he can hear, other than muffled roars and distant shouts, is a high-pitched singing that drowns out his thoughts and makes his head ache.

The world is spinning around him and his vision doubles so Hiccup closes his eyes for a moment to steady himself. _I think...is that mist...wearing off now? _He wonders vaguely. But then-

"AHHHHHH!"

Hiccup stiffens and spins around, staring in terror at the sight of Astrid being yanked off the ground by a pair of sharp talons. His heart leaps into his throat and he stumbles forward. "ASTRID!"

But then it's like he was moving a hundred miles an hour, only to slam face-first into a brick wall. The world jolts in front of him and he groans, only slightly surprised when he falls into a pair of very familiar arms.

"Hiccup?!" Astrid gasps as she fumbles not to drop his limp body. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Whaa...?" He moans, looking up to find her safe and sound, but staring down at him as if she's just seen a ghost. His brow furrows. Wasn't she just getting pulled into the air? _Another hallucination...?_

"Hiccup!" She demands more forcefully this time, staring down into his dilated, fluttering eyes.

"I..." He whispers against her shoulder, his voice slurring slightly. "...luu..."

"What?" She asks, leaning her ear closer so she can hear his quiet voice.

"...love you..."

* * *

><p>And they all suck in a collective gasp as their Chief is suddenly blindsided by the queen's tentacle and sent flying across the beach!<p>

Astrid opens her mouth to tell them to go, but they're gone before she even forms the first word, the wind of their dragon's wings so powerful it sends her tumbling backwards. Astrid scrambles back onto her hands and knees, flinching at the throbbing pain of her bandaged ankle. Fire explodes across the Siren's body and it shrieks, clawing at them as they attack.

"Astrid...?" Hiccup mumbles deliriously, but she ignores him, too focused on trying to decide if Stoick is alright. He was thrown pretty far...and he isn't moving. "Astrid...!" The drugged boy repeats, sounding annoyed.

"Not now!" She snaps, waving him off. But then, she feels his hand wrap around her wrist...and looks over to find him staring softly at her. "Um..." Her face suddenly feels warm. "Hiccup? Are you...okay?"

The boy's pupils are still dilated and he sways as if he's dizzy...but... He smirks at her, eyes half-lidded. When he speaks his voice is almost gruff. "Astrid...can I tell you something?"

"Uhhh..." She glances nervously over her shoulder at the fight, her sensible brain telling her to hop onto Stormfly and go help. But then again...Stoick _did_ tell her to keep an eye on Hiccup... _He's just hallucinating! _She scolds herself. _He doesn't know what he's saying! _Regardless, she nods.

His grin widens as he clumsily leans in, as if to whisper in her ear. And despite the fact that he's obviously not in his right mind, she still shivers at their closeness and the feeling of fingers lacing with hers. "I love you..." He breathes, his voice bubbly and slurring and marred by another fit of giggles.

Astrid freezes, going rigid in his clumsy embrace. She can feel her face getting hotter as she draws away from him. _He's hallucinating! _She reminds herself again, even fiercer than before. "Wow, Hiccup!" She tries to laugh. "You're...really out of it, aren't you?"

He only smiles a big, goofy, buck-toothed grin before flopping onto his back again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: God I loved writing these XDDDD I HAVE THE WORST SENSE OF HUMOR!**_


End file.
